1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle, and, more particularly, to a voice warning system which transmits various audible items of information necessary for the driver of the automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, pointer indications of various instruments and various warning lamps have been used as means for providing various items of information to the driver of an automotive vehicle. In addition, automotive vehicles have appeared in which a computer is provided having the ability to display selected information in a digital form. In either case, the information is transmitted to the driver visually. Conventional means for transmitting information audibly include devices for generating a variety of warning sound, such as a simple buzzer.
Such means for transmitting information visually is advantageous for simultaneous display of various items of information but comparatively poor at attracting the attention of the driver and poorly adapted to provide more complicated information to the driver.
On the other hand, such means for transmitting information audibly is effective in attracting the attention of the driver but can transmit only very simple information.
Recently, a voice warning system has been invented which transmits such various item of information as total distance traveled, and fuel consumption rate, in a speech form.
Using such a voice warning system enables the driver to understand the information promptly.
Since different drivers have different sensitivities of hearing and preference for volume level, some drivers may feel the volume to be too loud while others may feel the volume to be too quiet.
Incorporating a manual volume control for adjusting the volume level into such a warning system may produce problems of troublesome adjustment and difficulty in hearing the voice under lowest position of the manual volume control.